


Burn me on your skin

by DeyaAmaya



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaAmaya/pseuds/DeyaAmaya
Summary: He's a mage, he's a vampire, he's good, and bad, and he'll burn you with ice.





	Burn me on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly traditional art using water colour and ink. Although Nowshin did some tampering with the brightness and contrast :) feel free to comment ^_^

Magic and immortality and undead strength, all wrapped in one skinny blond ;)


End file.
